


Here Kitty Kitty

by dreaminginside



Category: Basterd
Genre: Drabble, I'm Sorry, M/M, cat boy!xid, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/pseuds/dreaminginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the ears that are the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABBY THIS ISN'T GOOD OR LONG IM SORRY BUT I LOVE U YOU OLD POOP<33333

It’s the ears that are the worst.

They’re kissing when voss rolls his eyes and tugs at the familiar hat that xid keeps jammed over his hair and flattened ears throughout the day, flicking it off and ignoring the grunt of annoyance he gets in response in favor of scratching right behind the small cat ears the way he knows xid likes. Sometimes xid regrets ever showing voss the little ears, some strange right of earned friendship to see what he hides under his hat.

“Stop touching them,” xid grumbles and voss just grins, rubbing one between his fingers and watching how xid squirms around under his touch, something he doesn’t really mind getting used to. “You’re a freak, know that?”

Voss, for his part as a freak or not, is just thrilled that there’s more opportunities to tease and poke and coax even more purrs and whines out, leaning back as xid throws a leg over his hips and sits back on his lap, nipping at voss’ lips before kissing him again.

It’s what he does now, one hand fisted in xid’s hair rubbing just behind those ears and the other in his belt loop as he grinds their hips together, grinning at the way xid purrs against his lips.

“This would be really fun if you had a tail,” voss murmurs against xid’s collar, tracing the lines of his tattoo with his tongue, and is very sure that xid would deck him if his hands weren’t busy slipping under voss’ shirt. Voss’ breath catches when xid’s thumbs rub slowly against his hips, ducking down to catch at his lips again, grinding down into voss’ lap and voss bites out a curse when they edge just beneath his boxers.

There’s something to be said about beginning a relationship with your best friend out of boredom, and voss figures that the way xid groans _fuck you_ when he nips at his pulse point is all the words they really need.


End file.
